<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She'll Always Be There Right Next To Me by Preppycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412126">She'll Always Be There Right Next To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat'>Preppycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chiaki is already dead, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before leaving the Neo World Program, Sonia And Chiaki speak one last time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Chiaki &amp; Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She'll Always Be There Right Next To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Sonia. . .Sonia. . ."</p><p>   The blonde looks around frantically, searching for the sound in the darkness. </p><p>   Junko Enoshima was defeated for a second time, and now the princess and the other survivors were finally getting out of the Neo World Program, ready to wake the others up and start making their own futures. </p><p>   "Sonia."</p><p>   Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white and then floating in front of her, was Chiaki Nanami herself in all of her glory. The peach-haired gamer smiles and reaches out for Sonia's hand, Sonia taking it immediately.</p><p>   "W-What are you doing here?" Sonia asks, "I thought you were gone."</p><p>   The spirit smiles. "I had to see you one last time. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and all of the others. It was simply so wonderful how you are all overcoming despair and working to build your own futures. You're so amazing."</p><p>   Sonia frowns. "Hold on. . .Are you an A.I. or. . .are you a ghost perhaps?"</p><p>   The gamer shrugs. "Either works. . .I guess. Whatever you want is fine."</p><p>   Chiaki squeezes the princess' hand before pulling her into a tight embrace. Sonia immediately squeezes back, willing her tears not to fall. Chiaki's arms feel so good around her. </p><p>   "You did so well too, Chiaki, with everything. As our class rep and as a guide and friend in the damn killing game. I love you so much. I always have and no matter what I always will." Sonia whispers.</p><p>   "I love you too, my princess. So much, so so much."</p><p>   "I am really going to miss you, Chiaki. I wish you were getting out of the program with us."</p><p>   The peach-haired girl pulls back to look into Sonia's glistening eyes. "I wish I could but I can't. But remember; I'll always be by your side. Forever. It's a class rep's duty to look after my classmates, and. . .you've always been my favorite."</p><p>   Sonia giggles. "You were my favorite too. You were the object of my affections after all."</p><p>   Chiaki lets out a sigh, looking at Sonia wistfully. "I wanted to marry you, you know. Even A.I. me couldn't help but fall for you. And I'm sure you'll make someone else really happy one day. I'll be looking out for you."</p><p>   "Oh, Chiaki!" The princess cries, throwing her arms back around the gamer. "I am really, really going to miss you. . ."</p><p>   "I'll miss you too, Sonia. Now, it's time for you to wake up, and start making your future! I'm so excited to see what you're going to do."</p><p>   The princess sniffs. "I do not want to go; not without you."</p><p>   Chiaki smiles faintly. "You don't exactly have a choice. I'd keep you here forever if I could but I simply can't. Good luck to you, my first and last love."</p><p>   "Chiaki, wait!" Sonia cries.</p><p>   And then everything goes back.</p><p>-</p><p>   Time passes as Sonia and the others adjust to life on the actual Jabberwock Island and work to wake up their other classmates. She wishes that Chiaki was at least in one of these pods waiting to be woken up but that sadly isn't the case.</p><p>   All she can do is hold tight to Chiaki's memory. As long as she does that, she is never truly alone.</p><p><em>   "I'm proud of you, Sonia. I love you."</em> The wind whispers.</p><p>   Sonia smiles.</p><p>   "I love you too, Chiaki. Thank you so much, for everything."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>